


Fusion Accident

by felinewithin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Reality Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Help_tale, Multi, Past Crimes Never Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinewithin/pseuds/felinewithin
Summary: PLAY TIME 999:99ERROR! Data overflowAU in way of...Rebooting...Rebooting...MERGING INTO ONE...





	Fusion Accident

**G̒̉͘A̷ͬM̷̔͊̈́ͭͯ̂̇E̶ͣ͊͐̅ ͊͛ͪ͝S̨̆ͩ͋͆ͦ̋̋T̨͋ͣ́͋ͧͩ̈́A̶̽̀ͤ̍͐ͤͫR̈́͌͐ͩͯ͏Tͣͧͫ͜**

No other thieves were present other than a faceless protagonist.

The opening was replaced by:

 

**ERROR: Lyn.adx not found.**

 

When the title screen loaded, only the faceless protagonist remained.

 

**NEW G̒̉͘A̷ͬM̷̔͊̈́ͭͯ̂̇E̶ͣ͊͐̅**

* * *

 

Instead of the Warden's voice...  
They sounded younger, friendlier and relaxed.

"Hello? Ah, finally someone answered! I was worried that it was already too late and everyone was beyond saving...  
Listen...This world you're in is a result of all the many possible universes, splitting and branching timelines and different kinds of imagination...suddenly coming to a halt.  
It's not something that came out of nowhere for me and a few others...but we didn't realize how awful it had become, **when every single reality in the universe merged.** "

_(What?!)_

"It wouldn't sound as awful if it didn't happen, but the result of all incarnations of you, your confidants, your enemies and even some people without a proper name trying to exist in this merged city at the same time...  
...it caused the most  **Fusion Accidents** , giving birth to abominations ugly as the Bloated Teenage Disease of Inaba. They're the result of this reality attempting to cram multiple true selves into one body."

_(Is there anything I can do?)_

"Of course. You wouldn't be a rebel if you were to accept this sticky law of abominations. Here, hand me over your mask for a second..."

_(What mask-? Oh right, I've being wearing it the whole time.)_

"Thanks! My single touch of magic empowered this mask to help separate the Fusion Accidents into their true selves. But it won't be easy. The Fusion Accidents will not accept your presence at first, and you must find a way to make them calm down. Some of them are too vile to listen to you, as they have held a piece of the city captive, and have to be absorbed into your mask. Once you defeat them and restore that piece of the city, the game resets to repair the city.

_(I see. Even without eyes...)_

"Way to lighten the mood. Do your best,  **JOKA**."

As the dream ended...

"...and please, beware of...him."

* * *

 

 

Joka awakened on the same seat of the train that they was travelling in on the way to Tokyo.  
They saw that everything around them was broken down and abandoned, nothing around them but the interior of the train.  
Looking out of the window, they could see an equally destroyed subway with no signs of life anywhere.  
Staggering to their feet, they found one of the train doors wide open.

As they exited the ruins of the train, the smell of regret and failure flowed into their invisible nostrils.

**Author's Note:**

> Joka (P5 Hero/Arsene)  
> Starting Position: Abandoned Train  
> Appearance:  
> The Fusion Accident of the many black haired boys (sometimes of a different gender) that played the hero, as well as their starting Persona.  
> However, due to all of them originating as blank states for players, they aren't distorted by the merged glitch.  
> Their only affected parts are their featureless face, and they have the black wings and horns of their Persona, but the wings don't allow them to fly.  
> Thanks to the Mysterious Voice, their mask is able to separate Fusion Accidents into their composite true selves and deposit them through Merged Tokyo. Also, the mask can absorb the Villainous Fusion Accidents' souls, resetting the game and adding more districts to the city.
> 
> Merged Tokyo  
> The setting of this result of the P5 multiverse fusion, it initially starts out small, with only a few key components such as Yongen-Jaya, Shibuya and Shujin High (now merged with the Castle of Lust) present. Once a Villainous Fusion Accident is defeated and their soul is absorbed into Joka's mask, the game resets and new districts are added to Tokyo.


End file.
